


Sick Days

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coupzi, Fluff, Jicheol, M/M, sick seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: Jihoon shouldn't be putting up with his sick boyfriend's antics, but he does. Or the one where Seungcheol gets sick on Jihoon's day off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this short piece.

Jihoon sauntered into his shared room with Seungcheol, a bottle of cold medicine in his hands. Today was Jihoon’s day off, something he hadn’t had in a long time. Normally, Jihoon would be sleeping, trying to catch up on his much needed rest, but it seemed that today, he was getting no such thing. Today, Seungcheol’s body decided to catch a cold; Damn his boyfriend’s weak immune system. Don’t get Jihoon wrong, he loves the man, but when Seungcheol’s coughs woke him up throughout most of the night, Jihoon just wanted strangle him.

 

“Cheol?” Jihoon says; he spots Seungcheol looking miserable under the covers.

 

Placing the medicine bottle by the night stand, Jihoon walks over to his sick boyfriend, ready to pull the cover off of Seungcheol. Jihoon doesn’t get the chance to because once Seungcheol opens his eyes, he grabs a hold of one of Jihoon’s wrists, bringing Jihoon into bed with the older. Jihoon let out a small yelp and next thing he knew, he felt a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around his waist.

 

“Cheol, get off me,” demands Jihoon as he tries to pull himself away.

 

Seungcheol whines, tightening his hold on the smaller. “But I don’t wanna. I’m miserable right now; I need comfort,” Seungcheol whined, as Jihoon rolled his eyes. His boyfriend was such an idiot sometimes.

 

“Well if you let go of me, I could do something about you being miserable,” Jihoon retorts as he effectively releases himself from Seungcheol’s hold. Seungcheol pouts as he crosses his arms.

 

“But I just want my Jihoonie, that’ll make me feel better.” Seungcheol sits up suddenly and starts coughing uncontrollably. Within seconds Jihoon’s on his feet and helping the older male drink some water to settle down the irritation of his throat.

 

“You need more then that,” Jihoon says as he takes the now empty cup of water and walks over to the kitchen.

 

“Jihoon? Where have you gone! Jihoonie?! Jihooooooonie!” Jihoon hears Seungcheol whine.

 

“I’m coming, be patient!” Jihoon hisses. It was early in the morning and the other members still hadn’t woken up, so Seungcheol had to shut up. Jihoon turns off the stove where he has chicken soup boiling and reaches over for a bowl. Not paying attention to what he was doing, Jihoon grabs the handle of the pot, which was still hot.

 

“Ouch, motherfucker!” yells Jihoon as he hold his hand and hops all over the kitchen, hopping as if the pain would subside by doing so. If any of the members saw him, they’d be laughing. Speaking of the members, Jihoon stops hopping and peeks out of the kitchen; he hasn’t woken any one up. Good.

 

He blows air onto his hand waiting until the pain has gone away, it stings, but it’s manageable. After a few minutes, Jihoon fills up the bowl with soup and walks back to the bedroom where Seungcheol is waiting.

 

“Jihoonie!” says Cheol as Jihoon sets the bowl down by the night stand.

 

“What?”

 

“I thought you left me!” says Seungcheol as he pouts.

 

“You know, you say the dumbest shit when you’re sick.”

 

“But you were gone for _so_ long!” Seungcheol exaggerates, smiling as Jihoon laughs slightly.

 

“So impatient,” he states as he drags a chair in front of the bed, grabbing the bowl of hot soup.

 

“I can think of more then one way in which you’re impatient too,” says Seungcheol as he wiggles his eyebrows and smirks. Jihoon’s face heats up almost instantly.

 

“I will dump this hot soup on your head Cheol, I swear to God.” Seungcheol zips his mouth shut; this is Jihoon they’re talking about and he knows Jihoon says what he means.

 

“Good,” Jihoon says when Seungcheol stops teasing him.

 

“Now open up,” he says as Seungcheol does what he told. It doesn’t take long for Seungcheol to finish the soup. Once he’s done, Jihoon sets the bowl aside and stand up from his seat. Seungcheol reclines on the head board watching as Jihoon walked across the room.

 

“Jihoon, I love you,” Seungcheol says as Jihoon grabs something from the counter and walks back to Seungcheol.

 

“Love you too,” he replies as he puts a hand over Seungcheol’s forehead.  


“You’re a little hot, but the medicine shou-”

 

“Medicine!” Seungcheol spats out, almost as if the word were poison in his mouth.

 

“Yes, medicine,” Jihoon replies, not affected by Seungcheol’s sudden outburst.

 

“I just confessed my love to you and you repay me by giving me medicine! A kiss is what I wanr! Not medicine,” says Seungcheol as he pulls the covers over his body.

 

“Seungcheol, saying I love you will not stop you from drinking medicine. And I’m not going to kiss you, you’re sick,” Jihoon replies flatly, trying to pry the covers off of Seungcheol’s body.

 

“I’m sick, alright. I’ve caught the love bug, Jihoonie. Your kisses will make me feel better,” Seungcheol tries to reason. Seungcheol could hear Jihoon snort.

 

“Yeah, right. Come on, drink it.”

 

“No.”

 

“Drink it, please.”

 

“No, but thanks for asking nicely.”

 

“Cheolie,” Jihoon says as he starts doing aegyo. Seungcheol can’t resist his aegyo, so Jihoon has no choice but to resort to it.

 

“You’re not going to leave Jihoonie waiting for you, are you Cheolie? It’ll make Jihoonie very sad,” Jihoon says in a high voice. _Dammit Jihoon_ thinks Seungcheol. He pries the cover off of himself, ready to apologize for leaving his poor Jihoonie hanging, but he’s meet with the monstrous sight of a spoon filled with yucky purple liquid. Hell no, Seungcheol quickly hides behind the covers before Jihoon can shove the spoon into Seungcheol’s mouth.

 

“You tricked me!” Seungcheol whined, holding onto the covers tightly.

 

“For fucks sake, Seungcheol. Just take the goddamn medicine already!” Jihoon hisses. He does not have to put up with Seungcheol’s bullshit today. It’s his free day for Christ sake!

 

“No, I know what that is! It’s that nasty ass supposedly grape flavored bullshit medicine that actually tastes like death.”

 

“Cheolie, please,” Jihoon pleaded, trying his hardest to peel the covers off.

 

“No, not even your aegyo will make me do this!” Seungcheol stated. There was no way he would be drinking that nasty ass medicine. Hell to the no. No!

 

There’s silence for a few seconds and Seungcheol could hear as Jihoon places the bottle down. A barley audible _clink_ of a spoon being placed by the night stand can be heard. Seungcheol feels a body climb on top of him, tapping him between the person who Seungcheol could only guess is Jihoon. Before Seungcheol can react, the covers are being torn away and a pair of soft lips come crashing down on his own.

 

Seungcheol didn’t think Jihoon would actually kiss him in this state, but he wasn’t complaining. He takes himself out of his moment of shock and sits up, circling his arms around his boyfriends waist, bringing them closer. He can feel as Jihoon places his hands on his chest, bunching up his shirt, but he doesn’t care. All he can feel is Jihoon’s lips on his, moving slowly against his own. He doesn’t expect anything but a closed mouth, quick kiss but before he knows it, Jihoon’s tongue is darting out, licking Seungcheol’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Seungcheol doesn’t think twice before letting him. He opens his mouth, ready to move things onto the next level when he feels a wretched flavor over come his taste buds and he breaks the kiss off.

 

“Jihoon, what the fuck?!” Seungcheol curses as he swallows the disgusting medicine. _That little shit!_

 

“You tricked me!” Seungcheol says as he searches around for anything to take the disgusting taste off of his mouth.

 

“You forced me too,” Jihoon says as he climbs off of Seungcheol and hands him a glass of water.

 

“You’ll feel better in no time,” he adds as Seungcheol crosses his arms over his chest.

 

“How could you!”

 

“Don’t be like that Cheol. I did it with your best interest in mind.” Jihoon grabs the dirty dishes and the medicine and walks into the kitchen. Jihoon knows he’ll get sick since he just made out with his sick boyfriend, but he did what had to be done. He did enjoy kissing Seungcheol even though he had to take the vile tasting medicine as well. Once he’s out of Seungcheol’s sight, Jihoon gags at the grape flavored medicine that he can still taste on his mouth. Seungcheol wasn’t wrong, it tasted revolting but he didn’t want to give Seungcheol the satisfaction of agreeing with him. Jihoon was too prideful for that. He placed the dirty dishes in the sink; He’ll wash them later, right now he had to focus on his boyfriend who was acting like such a baby today.

 

“Jihoonie!” he hears the all to familiar voice of Seungcheol comes through the kitchen.

 

“Yes?” Jihoon replies, walking back into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

 

“I thought you left again!” Seungcheol pouted.

 

“I thought you were mad at me for tricking you,” Jihoon says as he climbs on the bed, getting inside the covers.

 

“I could never be mad at my Jihoonie, even though you did trick me,” Seungcheol says as he brings Jihoon closer to him. Jihoon chuckles at that. _Such an affectionate idiot_ he thinks as he scoots closer to Seungcheol, resting his head on the older’s chest.

 

Seungcheol yawns. “But I still love you.”

 

“I love you too, you idiot,” Jihoon replies and they both fall asleep in each others embrace.


End file.
